The game's we play,the limits we push, the love we feel
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: What if someone else stopped Klaus from killing Rebekah and Marcel? What power does this female have over big bad Klaus, and whats what is this female? With this female back at his side the game is just beginning. KlausxOC RebekahxMarcel.
1. The beginning

**I'm stepping into new territory YET again lol, I just started the originals and I never seen one episode of vampire diaries if your new to my stories I make a LOT of typos but I'm slowly getting better. This is another one of my experiment stories so tell me what you think**

**KlausxOC.**

**You'll get to know the OC Character more in chapter 2 or 4**

* * *

_Previously on the originals_

_Rebekah was trapped in the basement of the hospital she worked at, the hospital basement that was soon to become her personal hell, as she turned around she saw heard Klaus walking down the steps taking his sweet ol time._

_Klaus was about to stab Rebekah in the chest until Marcel jumped on him to only be flung against the wall._

_Klaus was just about to stab Rebekah until.._

_**These violent delights will have violent ends.**_

"Every time I come searching for Klaus I lose a good pair of heels in the process this is slowly starting to work my nerves" A womanly voice said as it caught everyone's attention Klaus face become stone as he stood up still facing Rebekah who was now looking behind his leg to see who was talking but only saw two very damaged beige heels fly down the steps.

Klaus mumbled " Maybe you should invest in some shoe's then" "I HEARD THAT" Klaus sighed softly, waiting for the female who always took her time to come down the steps. Soon there was soft foot steps coming down the steps. " I shouldn't have to invest in shoe's Klaus this is my style for god sakes can't you ever be in some nice garden or something" Finally the women appeared before Rebekah's eyes.

The women from what she could tell from her distance had long leg's and a sickening sweet voice almost like she was mocking someone, then again she could be mocking Klaus right now. "Klaus woah what I miss" The women looked at the scene and smirked "Well this is awkward, usually it's enemies I stumble upon Klaus trying to harm not those who_ he..cares_ for" Klaus face harden again, and the women flinched still unable to see him but somehow knew.

All of a sudden a fast blur ran past her at Klaus, The women lifted her leg up kicking the fast blur away the person was tossed into a pile of rubble, the women walked over to the man and squatted down "And you are?"

Klaus finally had enough of these interferences "Iris.." The women named Iris stood up looking over her shoulder "Yes Klaus?" Klaus wasn't expecting her to respond and just sighed again " I'm kinda busy here if you can't tell" The Iris looked down at the man in the rubble " This person is Elijah?"

Iris sighed and walked besides Klaus looking down at a disorientated Rebekah, and then looked over at some odd groaning noise, and saw another man in a pile of rubble. " Klaus let's go" Iris gripped her chest lightly where her heart was " This place it's painful for you, I don't like it" Klaus glared at Iris " Then why did you come! LEAVE I want revenge!"

Iris sighed and noticed he was serious well felt it this time, "Who are you?" Iris turned around to face Elijah " I'm a secret apparently whatever" Elijah stepped a bit closer only to have Iris go into a mauy-thai defense stance.

Elijah took in her sight, she was a tan women was long dark brown hair, she had a strong smell of a garden and a river. She had big doe like brown eyes that harden very quickly, and fair skin almost like she never experienced any hardship, she wore a simple white shirt and her long-legs cover in blue skinny-jeans what shocked him was she was barefooted. 'Who exactly is this women? that kicked me? an original?' Elijah lifted his hands in defeat "I'm not going to harm you" He tried to reason with Iris " I just need to get to my brother."

Iris scoffed " You couldn't harm me if you wanted to, and it's not my place to stand between family members anyway isn't that right Klaus?" Klaus was slowly getting pissed, and Iris rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Klaus turned and screamed at Iris " THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY FAMILY LEAVE" Iris stared up into Klaus angry eyes and walked away quietly. " You're right, go ahead kill your sister and her lover, and then allow Elijah to do whatever he came here for I'll just do as you ask as always."

Klaus hesitate and turned back to his sister, then all of a sudden the sadness he felt before worsened, he rolled his eyes " Damn it Iris!" Iris began sitting on the stairs " Don't mind me I'm just here for the show"

Elijah sped a Klaus taking this as an opportunity and took the knife from Klaus about to stab him only to be kicked again, and have an angry face snarling at him. Klaus sighed realizing that as long as Iris was here no harm will be done to him even if she wanted to let someone else hurt him instinct would kick in.

Klaus looked at his brother " Give me the dagger" Elijah stood up dusting his suit off " I think not brother lets all just talk this out" Iris giggled slightly, but licked her lips softly as Marcel, stood up and smirked at her " Something funny?"

Klaus looked at her " yes something funny love?" Iris stiffened and glared at Klaus who just smirked at her. " Not anymore go ahead talk it out I'm enjoy this." Honestly Iris just wanted to know the full story up to here, she knew about Rebekah, and about Marcel love life, and she knew about Elijah. What she didn't know was what they did to cause Klaus so much pain, Iris touched her heart softly.

Klaus looked at Elijah "Funny how we all are here and the people I loved betrayed me done me so wrong." Marcel spoke carefully "That's not it Klaus we just wanted to be together.." Rebekah spat at Klaus " But we couldn't not with you around." Elijah sighed realizing another situation.

Klaus looked at Rebekah then at Marcel shaking his head " Neither of you could ever know what love was. None of you! I loved you, and this what you do? this is what you do to someone that loves you?" Rebekah plead " It was a mistake! I'm sorry!" Klaus shook his head still hurt he called over his shoulder " Iris come over here"

Iris who was listening very carefully finally pieced certain things together, and even with a pained heart stood up and walked over to Klaus. " Yes?" Klaus walked behind Iris and tucked her hair behind her ear, whispering softly " Tell them your thoughts on love." Iris took this seriously now " Love in my eyes is loyalty, devotion, where you're willing to do anything and everything for someone, love is an enemy, but a friend." Iris looked down at Rebekah which, caused Rebekah to flinch under her cold gaze how can such beautiful eyes be cold " Your love is worthless to me, you say you loved Marcel, but as soon as you felt pain you ran but you're not the worst the worst person here is" Iris turned her gaze to Elijah and grinned psychotically at him " Well I think you know what I'm talking about"

Iris blinked and yawned stretching " This is tiring.." Elijah looked at me "No disrespect but you have no say so here..this is between family" Right when he said that Hayley came walking down the steps looking very so pregnant and confused, Elijah ran to her side to help her down the rest of the steps. Iris harden, and so did Klaus.

" Right.._family.." _Iris felt her heart really clench this whole experience so far has been hell..Iris turned around to face Hayley and Elijah looking behind Klaus's arm, and Klaus looked down at Iris. " I'm leaving Klaus." Klaus sighed gripping her arm "Stay." Iris flinched and spoke evenly " Nothing is happening here, you're either going to kill her or not" Klaus clapped his hands together " Iris make this interesting."

Iris loved games, but right now she just wanted to get away from this horrid people. " Let's play Romeo and Juliet hide and seek, you two have an hour head start and Klaus and me will come after you, BUT I only will give hints if I see you, sense you or catch a whiff of you I can tell Klaus, but like Romeo and Juliet you two have to be together if you separate, _**I'll kill** you _Now lets leave"

Hayley crossed her arms " Who's she" Iris snapped her head to Hayley startingly everyone " You don't get to ask questions here" Now Iris was pissed and walked up the stairs "Klaus we need to have a talk" Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked " Hayley you pissed off the wrong female" Hayley rubbed her head. Iris yelled down the steps " If you want to talk to Klaus come to the hotel room, Le verna road." Klaus looked down at Rebekah and over to Marcel " You two will die if not by my hands, by Iris's because you two don't know what love is."

Klaus ran after Iris.

* * *

_**I** _**Know this is very confusing I literally had to figure out a way to introduce her and I did tada!**

**so after this hellish chapter the second chapter will be up today~**


	2. A myth? Reality

**Now lets get this actual story on the road sorry again for shitty first chapter, starting here it will get better.**

* * *

Marcel helped Rebekah up, whipping the smudge off her face. Rebekah looked at Marcel and then back at Elijah " Who the hell was that?" Elijah crossed his arms " Not the slightest clue but I will find out, you two leave quickly get out of here." Didn't have to tell them twice Marcel and Rebekah left quickly. Elijah turned to face Hayley who still looked seemingly confused " Do you know who she was" Hayley shook her head "No I don't"

Elijah nodded " I'm going to them." Hayley blinked following him " I'm going to" Elijah turned around and faced Hayley " No it's to dangerous and whatever or whoever it is clearly doesn't like you" Hayley shrugged " So what you're not going alone it could be a trapped." Elijah nodded giving in.

**With Iris and Klaus**

Iris walked into the apartment angrily, with Klaus slamming the door. Klaus opened his arms wide " Wanna talk about it love" Iris stormed back over to Klaus and pointed at him opening her mouth then walked away. Klaus sighed and grabbed her wrist " Talk" Iris eye's watered and Klaus rubbed his chin letting go over her " I can smelt it...I can smelt it he smells of you"

Klaus nodded understanding " I'm sorry" Iris smacked Klaus " I can tell it wasn't made from love" Klaus looked at her and nodded " My child..was made from alcohol" Iris nodded and walked away, Klaus glared at her " Then what's making you upset" Iris looked at him and touched her own stomach " A stranger. Another women was introduced to your family yet you kept me away from them. They have no idea of me, of me and you" Iris looked at Klaus finally the tears falling.

Klaus got angry and laughed pointing at the door " Do you see those people? How could you possibly not understand why I never wanted to introduce you to them" Iris sighed and shook her head. Klaus walked over to her touching her cheeks " You're the only good thing in my life, I can't allow those people to ruin you.." Iris touched his heart " We are one of the same Klaus.. you have half and I have the other.." Klaus nodded hugging her tightly glaring at the wall " I can't lose you" "You won't ever"

Iris nodded and heard soft knocking on the door " There here" She harden and tightened her grip" and she is.." Klaus turned around letting go of Iris who walked over to the couch and sprawled out on it. " Come in" Klaus spoke roughly. Elijah came in looking at the two with Hayley appearing by his side causing Iris to scoff, and Hayley to cross her arms. Klaus smirked " Thirsty?" Elijah kindly declined. " Well I know I'll need one for this kind of talk " Klaus brought the whole bottle to the table, and lifted Iris's legs moving them out the way.

Elijah noted how skinship was almost natural for the two. " I came to ask." Iris coughed " Sit please it hurts my neck to look up" Elijah sat down on the opposite sofa facing the two, and Hayley looked around and sat next to Elijah. "Now where we're you?" Iris smiled softly sitting up because it was rude to talk to someone laying down. Elijah " I came to ask you two call of this silly game you two are playing." Elijah looked at Iris and Klaus.

Iris had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Klaus though didn't " Do you prefer I just send Iris to go get the two and bring them to me alive? and kill them off quickly?" Iris shook her head " tisk tisk and I was just trying to give them a fighting chance."Iris giggled.

Elijah nodded softly and looked at Iris " I don't know you but I would like to get to know you? may we talk?" Hayley also decided to jump in " Plus I need to talk to Klaus" Iris snapped her neck to Hayley " That you do..you should tell him the truth since he already sort of fingered it out you think? " Hayley sat up straighter and looked looked at Iris confused in which receive and innocent smile. "Where would you like to talk Elijah? and When?" Iris asked keeping her gaze on Hayley. Elijah stood up holding his hand out to Iris " Now and somewhere else if you don't mind" Klaus smacked Elijah's hand away and grabbed Iris's forearm helping her up. Elijah blinked confused but accepted the hostile decline of helping this women.

Iris looked at Klaus " I trust you" Klaus smirked "As I do you" Hayley almost gasped at the raw power coming from the two with those simple words. Iris walked to the door to have Elijah open it, and have a pain in her chest and looked over at Klaus who was glaring at Elijah.

Hayley looked at Klaus as the door shut and he looked back at her " Well this get this started sha'll we" Klaus took a swig and smirked at her.

_**Factory with Iris and Elijah**_

Iris looked around the abandon factory " Well you sure know how to show a girl a good time" Elijah stood in front of Iris "Let me guess you have question's and you think I can answer them? or are you just a curious little guy?" Elijah was collecting his thoughts trying to figure her out.

" What is your relationship with my brother?" Iris giggled "Ah straight to the point I like that maybe you are Klaus brother." Iris smirked and Elijah took a few steps closer, Iris tapped her chin place her free hand on her hip " I love your brother" Elijah was caught off guard by her bluntness. Elijah shook his head " You don't know what your getting into with him" Iris giggled "I been around you're brother many many centuries" Elijah squinted " What are you?" Iris winked " That my friend is for Klaus to tell you."

Iris touched her chest " I belong to Klaus, mind body and soul all his anger, all his pain it's never around when I'm there I'll stay by his side for as long as he keeps me." Elijah nodded " You do know he's having a baby" Iris rolled her eyes " You do know I know you want to father that baby?" Elijah stiffened " I don't care, I won't judge the baby for the mistake of my foolish love, and some drunk abandon wolf"

Elijah sighed " Maybe you can talk my brother out of this game" Iris frowned " Of course I could, but I don't want to.." Elijah eyebrows stitched together in confusion " I can feel how much those two hurt Klaus, if anything I want them to suffer more then ever. Klaus and me we are connected in a way that no one can break" Elijah then realized she touches her chest a lot " The heart.." Iris giggled " ding ding ding we have a winner, Klaus heart is heavy and burdened so a chain wraps around me heart, and my heart is light and and forever so a red string wraps around his, very difficult to explain."

Elijah crossed his arms " Try to" Iris rolled her eyes " Bossy..it's cute with Klaus annoying with you. What I am plays a part in this, Let's just say I chose to be by Klaus side no matter how much he runs or what he does I wont leave" Elijah brought up something he remembered " You said I couldn't hurt you if I tried what does that mean" Iris yawned " An original? trying to hurt me? Please you have to be kidding you might do some damage but in the end you'll lose"

Iris eyes widen and turned purple and her top and bottom fangs turned sharp. _**"Klaus"**_ Elijah gasped in shocked and realized a little to late that there plan would backfired if Iris really is connected to Klaus heart. Elijah raced to Klaus quickly.

_Previously_

_Elijah and Hayley came up with the to shove the dagger in Klaus, and use Elijah to distract and get information out of Iris.._

Iris felt a sharp pain in her chest, and then kept feeling it so much agony and she realized it was Klaus chain clenching her heart tighter then normal. Iris immediately knew something was off and he was endangered her instincts kicked and she raced across the buildings to Klaus slowly different tails started appearing from her back-side, as she raced quicker to Klaus.

Elijah busted into the apartment of Hayley smiling at Elijah and it slowly fell and she looked at him concerned "What happened?" Elijah looked at Klaus on the floor with a dagger in his chest " Take it out quickly" Hayley was now irritated "WHY we finally have him he's done" A yip noise was heard was the window's shattered and Iris crouched over Klaus.

Hayley gasped quickly moving behind Elijah, Hayley knew it was Iris but not sure what the hell happened to make this Iris eye's was a light purple color, her fangs were sharp and long and she had nine-tails flailing around behind her that was long a fluffy. "A fox demon.." Elijah looked down at Hayley " What?" " Sh-shes a fox demon..and a powerful one.."

Hayley shivered slightly, Elijah looked at Iris who seemed in a trance, snarling and crouching over Klaus not moving from her spot. "I thought they were myths. They aren't supposed to be over here.." Elijah noticed a tail wrap it's self around the dagger, and try to take a step foreward just to have another tail throw a table at the two, in which Elijah knocked out the way.

The dagger was pulled out of Klaus chest, and the chain grip was loosened on her heart, but she still kept her form and kept crouched over Klaus. Klaus chuckled noticing what was going on and felt the slight pull of the red string. "Surprise surprise brother..seems you also wanted to betray me..and you" Klaus looked over at Hayley in disgust " Should have known you were up to no good."

Iris allowed Klaus to move behind her "**YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?! YOUR ON BROTHER FOR HER!?" **Hayley jumped while Iris stood her ground ready to attack if needed. Klaus rubbed his face pissed and knocking stuff over, while Iris snarled at the two. "Klaus please you wouldn't listen to reason" Elijah looked at him carefully.

Klaus pointed at the door then himself " They hurt me first they hurt me! I wanted us to be** a family! but you you two didn't want me!" **

Iris was now ready to kill until "Iris" Iris stood straight her eyes normal before anyone realized it Klaus voice calmed her even so he was upset she became stable " Leave us." Elijah was slowly understanding what she was saying " Klaus wait I'm s-" "I said leave us" Iris was shaking now

Klaus was angry was hurt, and stood behind Iris. "We will find Rebeekah and Marcel.." Elijah spoke up " You have no say so here!" Klaus laughed harshly" She has more say so then you and that wench ever had.."

Iris took a deep breath " Everyone here has some purpose for Klaus, you wanted him to change, Hayley you only want him to get close to Elijah..why is it so hard for you to accept him as he is?" Elijah stiffened up, and Klaus barked out **"GET OUT"** With that Elijah and Hayley left with no words not even looking back.

Iris kept facing the closed door it felt like hours until Klaus spoke " Iris, how can you stay?" Iris walked away from him " **DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME"** Iris snapped her head to Klaus" I CAN WALK AWAY CAN'T YOU SEE THIS? I ALWAYS COULD WALK AWAY! But I never did I never walked away and I'm not going to I just need you to see you don't have to force me to stay! YOU NEVER HAVE TO FORCE ME So why them! Why work so hard for them!" Klaus realized what she was trying to hint to him. Klaus walked to her " I have no reason to force you to stay..I know you will stay but them..I want a fa-" "Let me..let me be your family..let me be your enemy, your friend, your lover, everything and more that's all I want.. I lost a tail for you!"

Klaus looked away remembering that night..

_Flashback_

_"TELL ME TELL ME WHERE HE IS" A young girl was clawing at the hand choking her into the ground " No! I won't tell you go away!" The girl eye's burned with tears that fell and stung her cheek, the man punched her in the gut she coughed out giving a airy scream " Please please no!" another man came over with an axe the girl saw threw blurred vision what he was about to do._

_"Tell us where Klaus is or.." The axe came down on her tail, her eyes widen and she screeched out in pain " NO! Let go of me! MY TAIL AH" The girl screamed and went hysterical over the pain and lost of something she can never gain back her tail. 'Klaus..Klaus..' after about ten minutes of them yelling at her and threatening to cut off another tail, the girl stared blankly at the sky as it began to rain "Such terrible terrible people.."_

_The man lifted his arms to remove another tail but to realize his arms were tore off, Klaus had appeared and the girl couldn't see what was going on but she could hear the begging, the screaming she knew Klaus was there._

_Klaus leaned down and picked the girl up 'Such beauty..' Klaus saw her tail on the ground grey and lost off color that beautiful tail that shined with light and color had been removed. "Why Iris" Iris spoke calmly " Because you're mine's alone." Klaus felt his heart clench and he kissed the girls forehead as she passed out._

_Flashback end._

Klaus kissed Iris forehead like he did many centuries ago, and she froze up. " Come let's go play the game..I want to stand by my girl against everyone else..and for me to cut off ties I need to get rid of the people who caused me this pain." Iris looked at Klaus " Then it's us..they won't matter no matter?" Klaus looked out the window " I'm loyal to them..regardless of what they do to me.." Iris already knew that.." but it will be us."

Iris sighed nodded " Game on then right?" Klaus smirked " Game on love."

A few hours later Iris grabbed her new heels Klaus had just gotten for her and he sighed " Love you complain about ruining your heels" Iris looked at him " No don't start I wear only heels and wedges" Klaus chuckled and the left.

Elijah decide to try again to talk to Klaus later that night, Elijah found a note saying "game on" and looked out the window worriedly.

* * *

**This story is going way to fast, so chapter three will be slowed down! BIG TIME and by chapter four you will know Iris background, and story, and chapter 5 you will learn of how her a Klaus came to be**


	3. The game just started

**I sort of rushed my first two chapters to get her into the story but now that she is, I'm start slowing down again, Again I don't hate Elijah, Hayley or Rebeekah and Marcel. I just don't like the fact they put outsiders above Klaus most times.**

**Iris character: She's a bit of a girly hipster she has a cool kat personality and has a love for vintage and sweets, she's pretty rational unless it comes to Klaus and she has a bit of an arrogance in the way she approaches people.**

* * *

Iris was walking on her toes beside Klaus as they walked down the French quarter, Klaus raised an eyebrow at Iris and cut her off by standing in front of her, Iris went flat food and looked at Klaus than looked around confusingly "Something wrong?" Klaus turned his head and a 'are you serious' like expression " Your feet.." Klaus grabbed her wrist before she could run " I think it's time to invest in those shoe's we talked about love" Iris eye's widen in horrific expression " a fate worst than death? I think not!" Klaus tugged at her. " Come now it won't be to bad!"

Elijah was searching with Hayley for Iris and Klaus "I don't think there here anymore" Hayley panted out tiredly while resting her hand on her belly " I think I can talk the pack into helping us" Hayley looked at Elijah his lips pressed evenly and he was staring straight ahead " I don't think that is necessary Hayley.." Hayley turned her attention to what Elijah was staring at. It was sort of comic call Iris was squatted down as Klaus was dragging her by her forearm and she holding on to his wrist.

"Hey I said no!" "Come on there temporarily! now stop being difficult!" " No I said no! H-hey!"

Hayley turned her head as Klaus almost fell over as he picked up Iris and held her over his shoulder, Iris started pounding on his back flailing " I don't need your assistance with walking!" Hayley turned her attention back to Elijah "What next?" Elijah looked at Hayley " You return back to the house." Elijah was walking foreword until Hayley grabbed his sleeve "Be safe."

Iris was tossed on the floor like a bag of potatoes, she picked herself up dusting herself off and her eye's got big at the amount of clothing was here, before Klaus could tell her to pick out something Iris already had a few outfits in hand heading for the changing room. Klaus sat there waiting and tapping his finger on the chair "Hurry love! we got people to kill.." Klaus huffed out "Hello brother.." Klaus knew Elijah was behind him, Elijah looked at him and put his hands in his pocket and than back at the changing room "This almost seem's a bit human of you Klaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes "Blame Iris she'd go walking around in torn clothing and barefooted if I didn't tell her to change..seem's she left everything at the apartment of hers." Elijah nodded his head and looked at Klaus " Klaus..please be reasonable." Klaus was slowly getting annoyed " That's impossible..if you remember I can't be reasoned with." Elijah nodded crossing his arms. "What's next after killing them off?" Klaus eye'd Elijah "Simple..I take back the quarter, watch the birth of my child and live a happily ever after." Elijah could hear the truth, and sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"Okay Klaus I'm taking the-" Iris came out and saw Klaus slumped in a chair in a impatient matter, while Elijah was standing next to him hands shoved in his pocket. Elijah on the other hand was shocked at Iris, Iris came out in simple blue skinny jeans that was skinny and showed off her curves nicely, and on her feet was black shoe like wedges.. her shirt was a simple white V-neck that was loose but tight and a red beanie placed on her head and her bangs pushed back completely. "Well did I walk in on something?" Elijah watched her pick up a black backpack from off from a rack than put it back, than saw some black thick rimmed glasses and picked them up putting them on. "Yes?" Klaus chuckled nodding at her while also taking in her face her big brown eye's that had eyeliner on that was done in the puppy like instead of the cat like and she walked to the other side and grabbed some lip stick and put it on her small lips making them more pouty.

Elijah took in a deep breath and looked at Klaus "So there's nothing I can say or do?" Iris picked up the black bag and stuffed some clothes inside the bag, and greedily grabbed at some white heels and carried them she took some accessories also placing them in the bag. Elijah looked at her "She..is going to pay for that right?" Iris looked over a rack at him wagging her point finger "Why pay?" Elijah looked at Klaus disapprovingly and Klaus shrugged " I offered to pay..also offered to pay for some shoes.." "HEARD THAT" Iris sneered at Klaus " Wedges like shoes happy? give me lift while looks like shoes.!" Iris found some rings she placed on her finger's some chained rings that were connected and placed them on her ring and middle finger on her other hand was a cross ring. Iris pouted looking around more 'Watch..a watch..' Iris found what she was looking for a feminine but big gold watch and place it on her wrist. "Perfect!." Klaus looked at the women's unique style, Feminine but completely free.

Klaus stood up stretching and left a large some of money on the counter as Iris walked out causing Elijah to smile. Iris walked out stretching having one strap on her shoulder " Well..that's odd." Klaus blinked looking at her "What is?" Iris looked down the road biting her bottom lip, looking back at Klaus "They stopped moving..I think there stuck." Klaus eye's flared with emotion causing Iris gripped her chest "Woah woah buddy.." Klaus ran at vampiric speed down to where Iris was looking, Elijah looked at Iris causing Iris to frown "Can you not keep up?" Iris took a step back away from Elijah " I'll always catch up with Klaus."

Elijah nodded courtly and ran at vampiric speed after Klaus. Iris didn't understand this family..one minute they trying to kill each other than talking like it never happened..Iris shook her head and walked after Klaus and Elijah. When Iris got close enough she saw Marcel holding someone, Iris couldn't help but smirk when Marcel turned and looked at her with a shock expression. "Something wrong..uhm..whats your name again?" Marcel took a step back "Look I'm not looking for trouble."

Iris walked a bit closer to Marcel, and a Chester like grin slipping onto her face. "Why are you with another girl?" Marcel shook his head trying to clearfy what was happening. "Not its not lik-" Iris gripped her chest eye's starting to water, Marcel used to chance to run away. "K-Klaus" Iris walked up to the graveyard and realized she couldn't cross. Iris eye's widen fearfully " Klaus! KLAUS"

Iris could feel pain but couldn't see Klaus, and that's what worried her she heard a snap sound behind her, and turned around fangs bared and eyes bright purple shinning in the dark, a gasp from a women's voice filled her ears. "W-what are you?" Iris sneered at her "What are you doing here." The women was a African-American women her scent was that of someone alive but dead. "I'm here to watch the show."

Iris slowly calmed down "Let me in there.." The women looked at her confused " Now why would I do that?" Iris charged foreward only to stop by hearing Elijah voice. "Klaus..is safe..Rebeekah is safe." Iris growled " I don't believe you" "Do you feel pain" Iris touched her chest it was dull pain..it was sadness.."

Iris looked at Elijah and the women and watched the women killed herself. Iris charged in at the fall of the women's body already knowing what Elijah was speaking of and the women was speaking of was none of her business nor did she care.

Iris looked around and saw Klaus on the ground looking sad, Iris jogged up to him and squatted down on her knee's in front of him holding his face, he looked at her with big watery eyes. "Klaus? Klaus are you okay?" Klaus pulled her close nuzzling into her breast gripping her tightly while Iris held his head looking side to side making sure no threats were near "I will be love..I will be.." Iris heart nearly broke at the sound of Klaus voice. Iris turned her attention to Elijah and rested her head on top of Klaus still the two holding each other tightly. Elijah looked at the two from afar still a bit hurt about who he had to kill than ran off.

Minutes turned to hours, and Iris was sitting there on the graveyard floor playing with Klaus fingers, and Klaus leaning against her eye's shut tiredly Klaus could never understand Iris..he was down..and she didn't force him up..she stayed down with him, she would wait for when he was ready and be ready with jumped slightly at the sound of Iris singing idly her voice was full of insecurities but full of sincerity "stay as long as you need..I can't promise that things wont be broken but I swear that I will never leave...please stay..as long as you need..the way that we are..is the reason I stay.. as long as you here with me I know will be say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need.." Klaus took a deep shaky breath listening carefully to each word, Klaus looked at her "Did you make that up?" Iris shook her head smiling "Nope Sleeping with Sirens- If I'm james dean your Audrey Hepburn" Klaus chuckled at the name, especially since he met the two long long ago.

After hours of Klaus talking about the past, and Iris singing they decided to get up. "Klaus..what next? I want to leave her Klaus.." Klaus frowned and looked at her " Leave why would you ever want to leave this is our home?"

Iris sighed nodding "I don't want to be here when the baby arrives.." Klaus stared at her as she openly admitted she doesn't want to see his child..

* * *

**Lol Sorry for such a short chapter I'm trying to catch up with the originals and sheesh it's a bit difficult since on demand keeps removing and adding **


	4. Yours?

**Finally! I'm caught up and ready to start lets do finally i'm at a point where I can make the story how I like it I really wanted this damn baby born and everything and so now daily updates and longer chapters.**

**There will be flashback chapters to show where Iris went, who is Iris and how did Klaus and Iris meet.**

* * *

I stood there looking at Klaus with a bundle in his arms, I walked closer to him rubbing my arm's from night's cold air sending a slight chill up my spine. It's been a long time since I saw Klaus..even longer seeing him look so peaceful.

Klaus looked up and me with a smirk on his face, but he knew..he knew I could feel the hurt, the fear..everything I could feel it and I been feeling it for a very long time, but even more so than ever. "Hello Iris."

_Flashback_

_Iris was tossed into a gravestone, Iris huffed fixing her white shirt " You fucker we just stole these!" Klaus jumped off one of the gravestones " Actually love I paid for it" Iris snarled at him fangs now bared. "What's the problem 'love' upset I don't wanna stand around while you play house." Klaus ran at her with vamp speed holding Iris up by her throat and ignoring the pain he was feeling from Iris clawing at his hands. "Now tell me why shouldn't I kill you for you're betrayal hm? I expected this from everyone but you Iris.." _

_Iris flinched at how toxic it sounded hearing her name fall from his lips but brought her knee up, kneeing him in the face and than lifting her leg smashing it on his rotator up, hearing a sickening snap. " Betrayal!? How dare you even accuse me of such" Iris yelped as she felt her wrist being twisted back and her being pushed chested first up against the wall. Iris snarled more trying to get lose " Easily when you say you don't want to see my unborn child" Iris finally stopped struggling._

_"That has nothing to do with you" " IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME" Iris attempted to flee only to be caught yet again. "You will answer me Iris" Iris glared at Klaus and felt a tug on her chest. " I can't..Klaus you Hayley the child Elijah it's all to much for me."_

_Klaus stared at her with wide watery eyes " After everything..this is what becomes to much..for the women who could never leave my side.." Iris stared up at Klaus " Absents makes the heart grow fonder I hear.." Klaus looked at Iris and finally let go of her wrist " You will return to me Iris.."_

_Iris nodded holding the hand that held her wrist and kissed it softly, Klaus snarled grabbing her by her neck baring his fangs at her. Iris sighed calmly turning her head to the side baring her neck to Klaus submissively, Klaus teeth brushed against her neck slightly, before forcing her to look him in the eyes. Iris stared up at Klaus and waited for him to consume her in which he did. Klaus kissed her roughly, Iris wanted to touch him to take this further but knew she couldn't knew right now, Klaus need proof that she was devoted to him._

_Klaus pulled back and looked at Iris, lip stick smudged. "You will return to me.." Klaus released her taking a deep shaky breath. _

_Iris looked at Klaus and nodded running the opposite way..Klaus for the first time in a long time was utterly alone.._

_End of Flashback_

Iris looked exactly the same except something was different, Iris was wearing a black V-neck and ripped designed skinny jeans and was barefooted, most likely lost her heels on the way to him, Klaus had called Iris up in need of her and just as he called she took off running to him it been at least three months of them not being around each other Iris stared at him now realizing the reason for his calling was to show off his finally gained family, she tried to gulp down the feeling but it was to late.

Klaus looked up at her confused holding the baby protectively against his chest he looked at Iris with watery eye's "Does..does my child offend you that much?" Iris pressed her lips closed her pouty red lips sealed shut, Klaus gripped Iris's hair tugging it back so she could face him her eye make up was done differently it was done in a cat eye like style which made her look more cunning instead of the innocent fox she usually looked like she looked dangerous. Iris sighed " No Klaus I'm more concerned as to why I'm here" Iris looked down at the baby and looked at Klaus asking a silent question which he nodded to.

Iris touched the baby's cheek feeling a warmth inside "I need you to take her and run.." Iris looked at him eye's widen "W-what?" Klaus nodded tears threatening to fall "It's not safe around me..it never will be Iris you my biggest secret..and this child my pride and joy I want you to look after her" Iris took a step back, Klaus felt a pull and knew she was scared. "Klaus..Hayley? Elijah? W-what about someone else!" Klaus shook his head "Hayley..Hayley and Elijah wants her to stay" Klaus chuckled playing with the babys finger, Iris was confused..Klaus was the only one wanting to give up his child, Klaus finally had tears pouring " You know this isn't easy for me..I just know with you she'll be.." Iris stepped foreword touching Klaus face, looking him in the eyes "Come with us?" Klaus shook his head removing her hands one by one allowing her to hold his child, Iris stiffened up and held the child protectively her motherly instincts kicking in. " I have to rebuild my kingdom so she will be safe..so you can no longer be a secret."

Iris finally understood what was happening though she has again no idea what happened up to this point while she was away she knew that the future Klaus wants..he will do anything and everything to create.

Klaus looked at Iris as her eye's got red looking like she was holding back tears. "Klaus.." Klaus wiped his eyes looking at her " Don't tell me where you're going..get rid of your phone you'll know when I want you home.."

Klaus took in a shaky breath as Iris tails sprung out, Iris tail softly wrapped around the baby in safe soft fur almost like a cradle/blanket while the other eight tails began to wave around softly. Iris eye's watered as Klaus spoke to her " That baby is my only hope.." Iris understood and sprinted off before he could take back his words, before he could stop her a fox is known for there swiftness..

Iris ran on both her legs only half fox form allowing her eye's to see everything perfectly, and her ears to hear everything she ducked each tree branch, and narrowly missed any bushes or tree's that were in her way, as she ran the pain in her chest got stronger but for the first time instead of running to Klaus she was running further and further away.

Iris looked at the baby, the baby the brought a wedge between Klaus and her..the baby she longed to carry for Klaus, the baby she feared, now the baby she will raise..will protect..will love. 'I won't let anyone take you from me..anyone to harm you..' Iris let her fox like instinct take over and she focused on her direction in where she was running fangs bared and nails sharpened in case anyone appeared.

Klaus broke down on the street on his knee's and screamed out in pain his only hope, was now to become his biggest secret Klaus knew hope was safe Iris would sooner die than allow anything to happen to Hope, Iris would raise her to be stylish..to be sarcastic wise-ass.. Klaus laughed sadly " I hope..my child learns to invest in some shoes.."

Klaus drove back to the manor and looked at Hayley and Elijah was hurt eyes, Hayley looked around Klaus "W-where's our baby?" Klaus looked at her and sighed " She unlike you will grow up with love..with safet-" Elijah choked Klaus up against the wall " What have you done." Klaus gave broken smile " I gave her freedom.." Hayley at that point fell to her knee's eye's burning " Why ! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT finally we got rid of the witch" Klaus snarled " She will return to me! She will.." Elijah looked at Klaus " You gave her to someone? Who else can protect her! Who else but us!" Hayley looked up in realization " Iris..you gave her to Iris" Klaus mouth snapped shut giving Elijah enough time to acknowledge that it was true.

Elijah let go of Klaus sitting on the edge of the bed " Why brother..why give her to someone who left you sad and bitter for months" Klaus fixed his shirt "Because..Catching Iris is almost impossible..Hope will be safer with her than us."

Elijah sped off, Hayley glared at Klaus while Klaus realized his brother was going after Iris, Klaus looked down at Hayley " Help me fix this kingdom so our daughter can grow up the princess she was meant to be " Hayley fixed her shirt nodding at Klaus. "She will return to us?" Klaus didn't say anything just cleaned up the mess 'She will return to me..'

Elijah ran around the whole town searching for Iris, until finally he came across Marcel. "Marcel." Marcel turned and faced Elijah smirking "So how's the new family?" Elijah took step to Marcel "What do you know of foxes?" Marcel scratched his head " Is this about Klaus little girlfriend? Iris?" "Just answer the question" Elijah said shoving his hands in his pockets, Marcel licked his lips contemplating "Fine..you didn't hear it from me.. apparently there supposed to be extinct but Iris proved it wrong, there tails show there strength depending on the fox the max is ten so I've heard." Elijah nodded listening more " Now this is a rumor I don't know if it's true, but there supposed to be fast also supposed to have great physical strength Iris I've asked around and looked around you know since she tried to kill me the only thing people see of her is in security cameras but she's always in and out she doesn't stay long."

"But now with a baby she will..there's no place you could think of she will rest? stop by" Marcel's eyes widen abit "Woah wait she took Klaus baby" "took..given..same matter" Marcel nodded not wanting to know what happened there " Woods she's a fox she won't be traveling by-" Before Marcel could finish Elijah ran off.

Elijah searched through out the woods and couldn't find her there was nothing of Iris, he frowned and pointed at the woods and scratched his head in frustration. Klaus ran up to him " Brother..she will return she always returns." Elijah glared at Klaus "Why why would you do this! The family you so called desire why would you split us all up AGAIN" Elijah fell to his knee's in front of Klaus, Klaus sighed " To protect my family she will return..for she always returns brother regardless of anything."

Elijah shook he had to find Iris he just couldn't stop looking, Klaus watched Elijah run off again and turned to head by to Hayley to plan an attack on the wolves and fix what he destroyed.

As day broke the darkness around the forest, Iris was laying in a patch of moist grass facing a smiling baby waving her hands at the many tails that floated above her head, Hope rested on the tail that's been carrying her half the night, Iris sat up letting her hair fall over Hope and watched as Hope entangled it's hands in her hair. Iris removed her hand tickling her stomach. "Hope..you'll love you're home though I haven't been there in ages.."

Iris looked around the forest feeling a bit unnerved, Iris tail scooped up Hope again holding her close to her back as the rest of her tail's puffed out and she stared out at the now bright woods, there was no one there she could tell she would of been smelled something if someone was there but something..she felt nervous for some reason very nervous.

Iris heard the baby bust a loud squeal as one of Iris tails tickled its nose. Iris smiled and began removing her clothing, Iris was now butt naked her tails moving around her covering her womanly parts but showing off her well defined stomach and how it curved greatly on her hips. Iris walked towards the river and went to the muddy section. Iris began rubbing the mud against her skin and a little onto the babys " We have to cover your scent..you smell more like Klaus than Klaus himself" The baby eye's watered not liking the feel of the mud, Iris walked into the water washing the mud off and dropping her clothes in the water.

Iris shifted into her full fox form and shook off the remaining pieces of her human skin and began eating it to ensure Hope's safety. Iris began to sprint off faster than ever now in her full fox form she used one of her tails as a wind breaker to keep Hope from getting whipped by the air.

Elijah was far away from his home now still walking around in the woods he was upset his suit was getting ruined but more upset he could find no trace of Iris, was she really this much like a fox? Elijah had no idea how close are far he was from her or if he was going in the right direction.

"Sir you shouldn't be here did you know a goddess is sleeping?'" A man came out of a bushes skinning his deer, while Elijah looked at him confused "a goddess you say" The man wiped the sweat from his forehead "That I did she sleeps on the grassy patches and she carrys a child with her" Elijah eye's widen " When? where" The man looked at him shaking his head " A sin might I add to disturbed a sleeping goddess but she left awhile ago as soon as the sun rose she was gone I barely got a glimpse at her but she look to be headin north"

Elijah sprinted off before the man could finish trying his hardest to catch up with the wench known as Iris ' Wait for me Hope..'

Iris was a bit annoyed at the situation she was in, in front of her was a strange looking vampire, with black hair and piercing blue eyes, Iris could smell another one but couldn't figure out exactly where he was he was no where close squeeled playfully with the tails still tickling and moving around her.

"What do we have here? A fox that steal's babies?" The man's voice was full of arrogance and sarcasm, Iris did a loud hiss causing the man to step back a bit. Iris tails fluffed and her fox ear's folded back as Hope was tucked closer to her.

The man sighed " Look that baby belongs someone you can just go around taking things that don't belong to you.._fox demon_" Iris sprinted passed the man as he admitted to knowing what she was, the man reached for hope following after Iris only to get a surprise bite on his wrist and as quickly as Iris was holding on to him staring up at him with a angry snarl on her face she was sprinting off into the woods again.

The man fell on his knee's holding his wrist " That bitch."

Iris continued her fast sprint ' It would be easier in my half form..but than I wouldn't be able to cover as much ground..' Iris shook her head focusing on reaching her apartment listening to Hope slight breathing showing she had fallen asleep.

**Few hours pass by.**

Elijah sped through the forest choking a man up against the tree "Now tell me why do you smell like a fox" The man rolled his eyes gasp "Great maybe because I was bit by one" Elijah eye's furrowed "Excuse me?" The man gasped more "Let me down" Elijah looked at him carefully "You're Damon" Damon rolled his shoulder's tiredly "Yes and you're the proper Original..proper my ass" Damon scoffed.

Elijah sighed putting both hands in his pocket "What did you mean?" Damon looked at him confused " That bitch bit me what else would I mean?" Elijah was getting annoyed "Look where did she go and why did she bite you" Damon scoffed " For the first time I was trying to do a good deed and save a child she wasn't taking that" Elijah felt a smile almost slip on his lips.._almost_

"Which way?" Damon laughed " Kidding me? You're going to try and catch a fox demon? tough luck she's long gone she left a few hours ago meaning she's long gone" Elijah squinted " You talk almost like you know some information about fox demon" Damon nodded "mm that's because I do" Elijah crossed his arm's "Talk" Damon sighed tiredly "Last time I'm ever helping some swear it. Look fox demon's are almost extinct right? They stay hidden and keep on there toes, most of them are good at close-range fighting but they usually don't fight unless cornered and they only fight to protect or get you off them." Elijah rubbed his face basic fox like behavior "Now tell me what you know about Iris."

Damon eye's widen and he played it off "Nothing no idea who you even speak of" Elijah glared "I was born on a day but it was not yesterday." Damon scoffed " Iris fox demon only one I've ever seen and usually it's in passing..sexy and her body ju-" Elijah was again choking him, Damon rolled his eyes " Sorry sorry didn't realize you liked her to" Elijah rolled his eyes. "Information" Damon smirked "If you know her human form you'll find her easily"

Elijah was wasting time and threw Damon into a tree sprinting after her.

**Apartment**

Iris rolled her shoulder tiredly now entering her apartment " I havn't ran like that in a long time.." Iris looked around the apartment everything was the loft was picture perfect, there was medium length wooden table in the kitchen, the living room had a purple long couch with a white fur blanket, on the floor the rug was a cow skin and a glass table on top of it in the corner set-up was mac computer the table was white and the only color was the gold and white headphones over there on the wall hung a buck skull beneath it was a flat screen tv, next to that was record player with assorted records. Iris walked out the living room and moved her sheer curtains that lead to the bedroom Iris plucked Hope from her tail's flexing her tail that was now waving around wildly, Hope yawned whimpering as she was placed on the queen sized bed that was black and purple with various of red and purple pillows.

Iris sat next to Hope trying not to cry, the pain Klaus is feeling plus her own pain and confusion was finally taking it's toll on her 'Hope is mine..' Iris worst fear's was to get attached to this baby and have Klaus or worst Hayley snatch her from her. Though she knew Klaus wouldnt..Hayley a different story.

Iris looked around her room and saw the vanity wooden mirror with assorted makeup and than saw the billions of clothing and heels that flooded her closet neatly. 'I don't know if there is even room..' Iris looked at Hope who was staring up at her "Will just have to make room don't we.." Iris smiled picking up the baby and staring up a shower. Iris held Hope close to her chest allowing the warmish cool water rinse them of the filth.

After a few minutes Iris wrapped Hope up and through on black skinny jeans and a tee-shirt. Iris leaned down to pick Hope up smiling "Time to go shopping?"

**Elijah Pov**

Elijah was far away from home now he was exhausted 'I can't let my brother get rid of everything take away are family one by one.' Elijah was now in Colorado, and walking around trying to find hints on where Iris could be, Elijah stopped as he walked passed a shop seeing Iris holding the baby and having two men carry a bunch of stuff for her, they were staring at her hungrily and Elijah felt a chill up his spine as he almost hissed at the scene. Elijah followed her from a far, watching the scene as Iris cooed at the baby and went shopping at various baby stores.

When Hope started crying Elijah almost ran over to her but had to stop himself, Elijah watched at the two went walking in a building an apartment building and watched from a waited a bit watching the two men leave angrily probably thinking they were going to get some and followed in after her.

**No Pov**

Elijah turned the corner and saw an apartment door open and right when he was about to enter he felt someone pounce on him, Iris stared down at Elijah snarling menacingly eye's bright purple "Elijah" Elijah flipped her over and slammed her against the wall "Now where's my niece." Elijah and Iris both frozen at the loud playful giggling. Elijah ran into the apartment to try an get to Hope only to feel his legs give out and a sharp pain behind his knee's. Iris kicked him in his and than slammed her leg over his shoulder blade, Elijah snarled out in pain and grabbed her leg pulling her down to the ground. "Iris!"

Iris snarled and tried to bite at Elijah not hearing a word he was trying to say. Elijah back handed Iris stunning her for a second than allowing her to get angry and head butt him and he stumbled off her. Iris slouched claw's ready to rip out his throat if he came to close to Hope again, Iris stalked over to the couch eye's watered in frustration. "How why are you here!"

Elijah stood up now in peaceful mode trying to fix his suit "Give my niece to me" Iris snarled "She's mine" Elijah froze a bit stunned "Your's" Iris growled deeply as her tail's came out scooping up Hope again."Leave us!"

* * *

**What!? Elijah found her! Of course that man is relentless.**

**I used my vintage Indian apartment and made it hers lol**


	5. Authors note :) A positive one

**I'm back sorry I went blank for a bit since I'm trying to get into vampire diaries now yeah I know i'm late as always sigh~ BUT I made three new stories one being a **

**KolxOC - both are different versions one being someone brought him back from the dead, other one is the same but he was undaggered by her she has a uique charm and ability about her that Klaus wants for himself, but she's team Kol all the way no matter how reckless he tries to be.**

**Another one is my newest story which is TylerxOC, Where Tyler meets an Egyptian hybrid that's stuck in her ways, while they both have there own demons they decided they want to face them together.**

**I'm also doing Vampire diaries oneshots so if you would to request one I wouldn't mind writing one, I'm work on this story really soon but I thought I should give you guys an update, I'm pretty sure this I'm going to complete and it might have a book two.**


End file.
